The Final Battle
by ZanJoyner614
Summary: My 1st Fanfiction. I'm a huge Tekken Fan. So Dedicating this to all the Tekken Fans. You can guess from the title what the story will be about.
1. The Beginning

The Final Battle is beginning.....

Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima..... Father and Son... Duke it out... to the end..

Jin: I will defeat you, and then the Mishima bloodline ends now..

Kazuya: Such foolish ambitions.... will get you killed... You can't hide from destiny. Were you chosen to fight me just like you were chosen to die by me...

Jin: So it was predestined for my mother to die by the hands of Ogre? A pure gentle soul.... gets killed?

Kazuya: Your really too emotional for this... let us put an end to this... by settling the score...

Jin: This is the end...

Both combatants power up to the fullest extent to their power and charge at each other. Jin releases the 1st Uppercut. Kazuya counters by pushing his arm against Jin's arm. Jin swirls and roundhouse kicks him. Before Kazuya has a chance to fall on the floor, he catches himself and pushes himself up. He then goes for a Dragon Uppercut. While Jin moves back to avoid the highly powerful attack, Kazuya slide kicks his leg causing his son to fall. Kazuya smashes the fist in Jin's torso causing a huge crater. Kazuya jumps back while Jin is unconscious.

Kazuya: Pathetic....

Then a huge rumble shakes the palace....

Kazuya: What the hell?

With a black surge of energy rising...There appears Devil Jin....


	2. Devil Jin's Wrath

**Chapter 2: Devil Jin's Wrath.**

Kazuya: So were not holding back....

Devil Jin: Guess not.... *Roars*

Devil Jin drops to the ground, breaking into his stance... Kazuya does the same.. Kazuya charges with a Gut punch... Devil Jin is unaffected. Kazuya steps back, but the moment he could strike again, Devil Jin grabs his father's head and rings him into mid air, Jin flies up and drop kicks him downward. Before Kazuya can fully hit the ground, Jin catches him and then performs' the Heavens' Door on Kazuya. Kazuya lies on the ground in pain.

Devil Jin: Is this it? The extent of the power of the person who is stating his is my equal? What a jok...

Suddenly a figure flies behind Jin's back and smashes him into the ground. Jin unleashes a Hell Laser at the figure... The Figure backs up; Jin stands up to get a glimpse of the figure.

Devil Jin: So its you... Kazuya... Or rather...Your "transformed" self.

Devil Kazuya: I figured.... If I can't beat you... then join you.

The true fight of Devil's begins....


	3. The Demonic Battle

**Chapter 3: The Demonic Battle.**

Kazuya flies back down... Jin stands firm. The two exchange a few words...

_Devil Jin: So tell me the real reason you hunted me down._

_Devil Kazuya: I need to become whole again. I knew you had some of the Devil Gene within you, that's why I was luring you out to start this tournament._

_Devil Jin: My Reasoning was to rid you, then to take over G-Force so I could track down Heihachi and kill him, thus ending the Mishima Bloodline forever._

_Devil Kazuya: So this isn't for you. This is because you mother died?_

_Devil Jin: You have no sympathy do you..._

_Devil Kazuya: Regardless... As much as my feelings are high just to kill you... I accept you as my Son... and my Equal..._

_Devil Jin: As much as an honor it is for me, its meaningless, So lets drop this conversation and continue the fight._

_Devil Kazuya: As you wish._

_Devil Jin: Just because you powered up doesn't mean your all that._

Both Devils' get into their fighting stances. The fight begins once more... Devil Kazuya flies at Jin but quickly changes his pace to fly upwards. Jin follows after his father. Kazuya then shoots Hell Lasers at Jin. Jin continues to evade the lasers and charges up for a "Heaven's Door". Jin catches Kazuya's Body, but Kazuya easily turns the script and performs his own Heaven's door and whips Jin to the ground. As Jin stands on his knees, Kazuya smashes Jin's head, followed by his body, to the ground. The Force of this attack has greatly ricocheted the entire palace. Kazuya flies back, before he can fully catch himself, Jin fires a Hell Laser at Kazuya. Kazuya dodges it, but his head is grabbed by Jin and tosses it up in the air. Followed by this Jin shoots a continuous Hell Laser at Kazuya's Body and wings. Before Kazuya starts to fall, Jin catches him with a Heaven's Door. With all of his might Jin slams Kazuya to the ground. The stone pillars start to fall on the unconscious Devil. Jin quickly tires out and begins to power down and walks away from his father's supposed grave. Suddenly a surge of power behinds to lift the boulders of the broken Pillars, and is thrown at Jin. Jin smashes each one causing them to break. After that, Kazuya flies out and takes Jin's head and drags it onto the ground. Kazuya takes his son's body and throws it up and hits the roof of the Palace. Jin falls at another section of the roof but was not enough to fully break the roof. Kazuya flies up from the hole in the ceiling and lands next to Jin's body. He kicks Jin off the roof causing his son to fall. Jin starts rolling down the stairs of the Palace slowly. Kazuya takes Jin's leg and throws him in the air. While Jin starts to get unconscious, Kazuya kicks Jin through the building. Jin got up and starts to pay attention to his lifeless arm. Kazuya looks at him and gives out his usual smile of victory.

_Devil Kazuya: What's the matter? I thought you were going to 'Kill me'?_

_Jin (thinking): Damn.... My Arm... I can't feel a single thing in it. How am I supposed to win?_

_Devil Kazuya: But sure enough 2/3 of your Dream will come true. You will die first then Heihachi will die second. Though, I will rule this rule, unchallenged. Not even Lars, will be able to challenge me, and its all thanks to you._

_Jin: You're wrong...._

The whole palace starts to rumble.

_Devil Kazuya: What? What is this power coming from...?_

Jin starts to mumble... He transforms back to Devil Jin, but.... He transforms again...

_Devil Kazuya: Jin... What the Hell are you DOING??_

Jin's Body becomes covered in black. His Horns also grows more shaper and bigger.

_Devil Kazuya: I see now... You've transformed and given your soul completely to the Devil. The real question is.... will it be enough...?_

_Devil Jin: *Roars* Loudly._


	4. Except the Unexpected

**Chapter 4: The Unexpected ending.**

_Devil Kazuya: So... Will this new found power be enough to beat me Jin?_

Jin lands to the ground softly. His landing generated a small but very forceful pulse to the ground.

_Devil Kazuya: The silent treatment eh? Well you won't have to talk in order to..._

Jin teleports behind Kazuya's back. Kazuya was instantly engulfed with fear for the fact he will lose his life to the very thing he created. Jin performs a roundhouse kick to Kazuya causing him to fly to the other side of the room. The minute Kazuya caught himself, he sensed that Jin was behind him, as if Jin was always behind him like a shadow.

_Devil Kazuya: How are you moving with such speed?_

Devil Jin remains in silent. He slowly raises his hand and uses his telekinesis to push Kazuya to a wall. Kazuya catches himself and flies upward to escape Jin. He watches Jin while he flies up but the moment he looked up, he saw the dark figure of his son above him. Kazuya stops in mid air and flies backwards. Kazuya's brief flight is interrupted by Jin blocking his way. Kazuya then takes a brief look at his soulless son. Jin then takes his father's by the leg and throws him down to the ground. Before Kazuya and the ground can impact, Jin appears and kicks him upwards. Jin then appears behind Kazuya and smashes his back to the wall. Kazuya started to slip from the wall, at that moment, Jin punches Kazuya straight into the ground. Jin flies up to get a clear view. When the debris of the impact clear, Jin sees's Kazuya's figure. Jin responds by shooting a Hell Laser at Kazuya. Then a huge explosion occurs. Kazuya is still standing but in his Human state. Trying to regain consciousness, Kazuya stands firm. Jin looks at him, his once victorious smile turns into a look of disgusted of Kazuya's will. He teleports in front of Kazuya and grabs him by the neck and holds him up from the end. He points his left Horn near Kazuya's neck. Kazuya strains to break free, by kicking and punching his son away, but alas with no avail. Before Jin can make the final blow, Kazuya realizes his death is just a few seconds away. Jin rapidly moves his head back and begins to strike his father's neck. But is interrupted...

_??? : Stop it Jin. Don't hurt your father._

Both Jin and Kazuya look to see a figure in the light of the palace entrance. Kazuya is shocked beyond all imagination to see who the person is. Jin is caught with the same expression but soon turns to doubt.

_Devil Jin: Who are you...?_

The Mysterious figure comes forward to reveal them self.

_Kazuya: It can't be... But you're supposed to be..._

_??? : No... I wasn't my dear Kazuya..._

_Devil Jin: Are you who I think you are?_

_Jun Kazama: Yes Jin, It's me, your mother, Jun Kazama..._

The appearance of Jun Kazama has greatly shocked the Merciless Son.


	5. The True Enemy

**Chapter 5: The True Enemy.**

As Devil Jin was about to take his father's life with no regret, Jun Kazama, who was once, thought to be dead, appears before them both. Her appearance has greatly shocked Jin and Kazuya.

_Devil Jin: Mother... Your alive.. I thought you died by that monster, Ogre._

_Jun: Yes you thought... but in fact I survived his attack. I recovered in the Village near. I was hoping to reach you but you had gone to fight. I heard you once the last few King of the Iron Fist Tournaments. I was proud at what you were doing, but ever since this recent new about world Domination, I've suspected that you might've been consumed by the Devil. So I came here knowing you and your father would fight._

_Devil Jin: ...hehehehe...HAHAHA_

Jin lets go of his father's body and starts towards his mother. He laughs while each step, the closer, the more evil.

_Devil Jin: So you think you can stop ME? You may have stopped me from killing Heihachi and Kazuya before... but you won't stop me this time... I'm killing them today, even if it means killing you, Mother._

_Jun: You can drop the act, Devil... I know that's you. You failed once when you came after me when Jin was in my womb, and you won't succeed again._

_Devil Jin: Really? Then lets figh... (Groans)..._

Devil Jin starts to show some pain within him. There is a distinctive conversation in Jin's mind, between Jin and the Devil within.

_Jin: I won't let you harm my mother in my Body. I might've given you my soul completely, but my Mother can easily get it back from you. With a single touch, she'll be able to get my soul back._

_Devil: You think that you'll stop me? What about your ambition. Surely your mother will understand that she is interfering with world peace. The Mishimas' wrath has caused pain to the world, and you wanted to rid it of this world for a peaceful future._

_Jin: I know, but there is no peace if my mother dies. She is a gentle soul and I won't let you have her. _

As the conversation continues, Kazuya crawls to Jun asking her to heal him. Jun does this and gives him a kiss. They also realize this is the first time they've seen each other in 5 Years.

_Kazuya: I have a plan Jun. I'll grab hold on Jin then you can purify him._

_Jun: But he's too strong for you, you could end up..._

_Kazuya: You can already guess that Jin is using some of his will power to restrain the devil from attacking you. Just trust me the plan will work._

_Jun: Ok._

The two cooperate to save their son from being consumed by the Devil completely. Devil gains small control of Jin's body and starts to squirm. Kazuya, as promised, holds him down along with the help of the subconscious Jin with his will power. Jun starts to her possessed son slowly. She then is face to face with the Demon. She takes a look in his eyes to see that the cold merciless Devil has completely taken over Jin's body completely. Kazuya commands Jun to hurry up. Without hesitation Jun knows that by doing this she could save her son from the Devil. In so she embraces her son. The Devil screams out in pain from the top of his lungs. He starts to change back. Then Suddenly, Kazuya and Jin both collapse. While they are knocked out, a dark purple mist, rise from their body. The Mist takes form and shows both Devil's that inhabited both Kazuya and Jin's body. They both merge together and their bodies become one. The Devil takes the Form of Kazuya's Devil with Devil Jin's Wings, Horns, and Markings along with Kazuya's Scar on his Torso. When the father-son duo awaken, Kazuya's left eye turns back to normal and Jin's marks start to vanish. They both take a look at the joint fusion of the Devils.

_Devil: It's good to be whole again..._

_Jin: We will defeat you no matter what._

_Kazuya: You may have greatly powered up but you still don't stand a chance against us._

_Devil: You, Think so?_

The Devil unleashes a surge of power that makes a crater about the size of the whole room. The Larger rocks are in mid air due to the power of Instant Telekinesis. Kazuya and Jin look at each other. They then exchange a few words.

_Kazuya: Jin... You know that in order to be truly free of the Devil, we must defeat them_

_Jin: I know. So are you offering a Tag?_

_Kazuya: I guess you can say that?_

_Jin: Alright... Mother... be careful, This area might become a war zone._

_Jun: Ok... You two also be careful. I love you both. Now go and win!!_

_Jin & Kazuya: Right!!_

_Devil: Tremble before the might of the TRUE DEVIL!!!_

The Final Battle Begins now..


	6. In the Midst of the enemy

This is the final battle. Sorry for waiting so long, I was busy trying to think of a new way to finally end it. That will take about a good 2 Chapters. One being talking while the second being the actual fight scene. So here it is. Also Jun doesn't speak in this one. She's practically standing there in the sidelines. It would've been hell trying to get her to say something. Kazuya's speech I kinda dragged on. If its ok tell me, if it needs edit also tell me.

* * *

Jin and Kazuya prepare themselves to fight the True Devil. Everything is on their line.

Jin: So are you sure you want to tag?

Kazuya: Yeah, you spoke of ridding the world of our families' cursed blood, Well we have to start by killing that thing. That will atone for our sins.

Jin: How do you figure? When it was actually you who made the 'contract' with the thing.

Kazuya: Hatred bred within me for my father for throwing me off the cliff that day. I was desperate to survive and to kill him. So, Desperate that I would sell my soul to the devil. Ironically I did. I now realize the evil outcomes of those actions. So many deaths, so much betrayal, hurt, sadness, rage, and anger. It nearly made the world turn sour. By meeting your mom, I understand that I finally learned that there is hope. There still is Hope.

Jin: Hmm.. Nice Speech.

Devil: Yes… Nice Speech. Sounds more like a last will than a speech of encouragement.

Kazuya: Shut the hell up. You tricked me from the very beginning, using a 5 year old boy just to gain power and a body.

Devil: As your son asked, it was YOU who was the desperate one who came to me and asked for my power in exchange for your soul in order to kill the very man who called you "weak", the same man who once gave you life but tried to take it away from you, not once but TWICE!

Kazuya: Well that's old news. As far as I'm concern, I don't need you.

Devil: And lets not leave your son out of the picture. He wanted you dead from the moment he saw you in the 4th Tournament.

Jin: That was then, but now I know to save the Mishima family, we must start by destroying you.

Devil: In that case…

Devil's eyes began to lit up. The entrance door to the palace was pushed in by a body. Kazuya and Jin looked in shocked at the body.

Kazuya: Is that Old man Jinpachi's body? I thought it turned to dust when Jin defeated him!

Devil: Yeah it didn't. I made sure that it remained intact.

Jin: That still doesn't explain why its here.

Devil: Isn't it obvious? I'm going to absorb his power, the same as you… or rather I intended to do.

The Devil grips Jinpachi's head and starts absorbing the Gene from the decayed body. The father-son duo stood there in shock to watch their founder being reduced to a pile a sand. The Devil screamed for more power. His body became more muscular, and his purple skin turned black. The tattoos turned red while his eyes turned white. When Jinpachi's head was all that remained, Jin noticed a tear shedding from the head. Jin looked at it with sympathy. Considering that Jin knew nothing of his great grandfather and killed him, he decided to finally take this as another reason that the Devil must die. The head vanished and the sand of the body slipped through a crack within the floor.

Devil: Much better.

Jin: You're evil.

Devil: Aren't I the devil? For that is my name.

Kazuya: Grandfather…

Devil: What's that Kazuya? Mumbling to yourself? Coming to a realization on how hopeless it will be sacrificing your life to try and destroy me? Its hopeless, the plan is simple. Once I kill you, the world will be in the palm of my hand. Nothing will stop me. I might even fuse with Heihachi to absorb some of his powers.

Jin: Assuming you win…

Devil: Still not backing down? I guess I have to demonstrate the potential that I have. I'm going to teach you the meaning of fear. I'll be more than that, I'll become a GOD!

Kazuya: We'll never let your sick twisted dreams be realized. As long as we still stand, You will lose.

Devil: Then let the battle begin.

Devil's eyes again lit up, and small light emitted from the ground. In a instant, the palace was reduced to rubble, no one to be found and the Devil laughing staring down at the ruins. His powers are tremendous. Do Jin and Kazuya have what it takes to defeat the Devil?


End file.
